Un regalo para Lana
by MrRayney
Summary: Era tan solo un día aburrido en la casa Loud ya que todas las hermanas estaban fuera…excepto una. Con Lincoln sin nada que hacer y Lana sin lodo para ensuciarse ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar el día que ir a la feria? Una corta pero linda historia entre Lincoln y Lana.


**Lana's Lizard**

 **Escrito por Themaninthecouch**

 **Traducido por MrRayney**

Lana junto con Luna, Lucy y Leni son mis hermanas favoritas dentro de la serie. Es por eso que no pude evitar hacer esta traducción, ya traduje unas cuantas historias con las ya mencionadas hermanas excepto Lana.

Por lo tanto espero que disfruten de esta historia como yo disfrute traducirla.

 _ **Los personajes e historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, pues solo me encargo de su distribución al español.**_

* * *

 _ **Un regalo para Lana**_

Lincoln se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala, cambiando perezosamente los canales del televisor. Hoy se trataba de un día bastante raro en la casa Loud, todas sus hermanas se encontraban fuera haciendo lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

Todas a excepción de Lana.

Lincoln se di cuenta de la presencia de su hermanita entrando por la puerta principal, con su overol y sombrero sospechosamente limpios. Tan solo tuvo que ver la expresión de su rostro para saber lo que estaba pasando. No había llovido en días y nadie sabía dónde estaba la manguera.

Lana estaba completamente limpia.

—Hey, Lana ¿Ocurre algo malo?— pregunto Lincoln algo preocupado.

Lana se subió al sofá y se sentó junto a él.

—Mire por todas partes, pero no puedo encontrar nada de barro, ranas, lagartos e incluso grillos.

Lincoln comenzó a rascarse la barbilla pensando en que podría hacer, realmente ya estaba algo aburrido de estar sin hacer nada y tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer con Lana que no implicara ensuciarse o nadar en la basura.

— ¡Hey, tengo una idea! Hay una feria ambulante en el parque de la ciudad ¿Por qué no vamos y nos divertimos un rato?— le sugirió Lincoln.

— ¿En serio?— pregunto ella con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se iluminaban, sin embargo pareció recordar algo haciendo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera— Pero Lori se llevó a Vanzilla…

—No hay problema, podemos usar mi bicicleta.

Lana al instante volvió a sonreír.

Lincoln había estado ahorrando algo de dinero para un nuevo videojuego, por el momento ya tenía más que suficiente por lo que no le importaba gastarse un poco de su presupuesto y pasar un buen momento con Lana.

— ¡Impresionante!

Ellos saltaron fuera del sofá y Lana se sentó en el asiento de la bicicleta enfrente de Lincoln, ambos hermanos sujetando los manubrios firmemente. Comenzaron su camino, las rodillas de Lincoln chocando contra los pies colgantes de Lana con cada pedaleada. Lana grito feliz cada vez que subían por una colina y cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad trato de ayudar a pedalear a su hermano.

Finalmente llegaron al parque de Royal Woods donde se encontraba la feria.

El olor de los alimentos fritos mezclados con un toque del humo de los cigarrillos y el vómito flotaba en el aire, algo que Lincoln pudo notar bien mientras encadenaba su bicicleta. Lana sostuvo la mano de Lincoln en todo momento mientras se dirigían a la taquilla.

Lincoln compro suficientes boletos como para montar cada atracción del parque hasta que sus estómagos salieran volando. Subieron a la nave espacial 2000 hasta que ambos vomitaron su algodón de azúcar y hot dogs. Subieron a la montaña rusa hasta que vieron a otras personas vomitar.

Subieron a cada uno de los paseos hasta que se les terminaron los boletos.

Una vez volvieron a rellenar sus estómagos, Lincoln estaba listo para regresar a casa. Tenían un largo por recorrer y no quería regresar tarde a casa, mientras se dirigían a la salida, Lana vio algo que la dejo sin aliento.

— ¡Lincoln! ¡Mira!— exclamo Lana arrastrando a su hermano a uno de los diversos puestos de la feria donde se encontraba un gigante lagarto de peluche colgando del techo— ¡Se ve como Lizzie!

Lana no paraba de saltar debido a la emoción.

— ¡Yo lo quiero! ¿Podemos intentarlo, Lincoln?— le pregunto la hermana menor.

Lincoln reviso cuánto dinero le quedaba, ya había gastado bastante de su presupuesto pero todavía le sobraba algo.

—Claro, Lana— dijo Lincoln poniendo el dinero sobre la mesa.

Frente a él se encontraba una pared llena de globos y con cada intento tenía tres dardos para hacerlos explotar. Lana tomo los tres dardos y sonrió, después de todo ¿Con que frecuencia tomaba algo para lanzarlo y terminar rompiendo algo dentro de la casa?

Esto sería pan comido.

Lana lanzo el primer dardo…ni siquiera llego a la mitad del camino antes de caer y clavarse en el suelo. Su siguiente tiro milagrosamente termino entre dos globos y finalmente su último tiro hizo estallar un globo detrás del cual se encontraba una estrella de color blanco.

El sudoroso encargado le entrego una pequeña tortuga de peluche de aproximadamente el tamaño de su mano, Lincoln pudo ver la decepción en los ojos de su hermanita.

—Hey ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para ganar eso?— pregunto señalando la gigante lagartija que Lana quería.

—Tienes que encontrar la estrella dorada, chico.

Lincoln coloco otros cinco dólares sobre la mesa y tomo sus tres dardos. Logro hacer estallar tres globos pero ninguno de ellos ocultaba la estrella dorada. Soltando un fuerte gruñido coloco otros cinco dólares sobre la mesa, nuevamente logro hacer estallar tres globos pero aun sin encontrar la preciada estrella dorada.

Antes de darse cuenta ya había gastado todo su dinero para el videojuego que quería, en su mano sostenía los últimos cinco dólares que le quedaban.

—Al diablo, ya he llegado hasta aquí.

Ya había hecho explotar casi la mitad de los globos en la pared, tomo los tres dardos y eligió sabiamente. El primer dardo voló por el aire y exploto un globo…no había estrella dorada. Su segundo dardo exploto otro globo…sin estrella dorada aun.

Esto no era nada bueno

Solo tenía una última oportunidad, él tenía que ganar ese lagarto y solo tenía un dardo para hacerlo posible, respiro profundamente y lo lanzo. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta y el dardo dio en su objetivo, el globo exploto y…

Allí estaba, la estrella dorada.

— ¡Sí!— exclamo Lincoln señalando hacia el cielo en señal de victoria.

El encargado le entrego la lagartija de peluche y se lo entrego a Lana.

— ¡Lincoln, eres el mejor hermano del mundo!

Lincoln se inclinó y la abrazo cariñosamente con el animal de peluche entre ellos. Lana le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ambos hermanos no dejaron de sonreír mientras se separaban.

Después de que la emoción de su eufórica victoria había desaparecido, la realidad pareció golpearlo por sorpresa. Tan solo se había gastado todo su dinero para un nuevo videojuego por un animal de peluche hecho por niños en una fábrica tailandesa.

Observo a Lana mientras caminaban tomados de la mano de vuelta a su bicicleta. Ella tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras abraza su lagarto de peluche.

¿Acaso no valió la pena gastarse todo su dinero por ver a su hermana sonreír?

Si lo valió…

Pero aun así ya tenía planeado pasar todo su fin de semana en su habitación mientras mataba hordas y hordas de demonios en Doom.

Tras subirse a la bicicleta se dirigieron a casa, Lana sostenía fuertemente su nuevo peluche cuando aceleraban por las colinas y pretendía que podía volar. Una vez llegaron, Lana estaba ansiosa por mostrarles a sus hermanas lo que su hermano mayor le había conseguido. Lincoln tan solo sonrió mientras se dirigía a su habitación, cerró la puerta con el pie y miro su consola.

El joven Loud simplemente suspiro.

Tardaría algunas semanas antes de conseguir nuevamente el dinero suficiente para comprar su juego. Por lo que decidió leer algunos de sus viejos comics y mangas antes de que lo llamaran para cenar.

Algunas horas más tarde, alguien toco la puerta llamando su atención. Tras vestirse por completo la abrió, revelando que se trataban de sus hermanas mayores.

—Lana nos contó lo que hiciste por ella— revelo Lori.

—Si hermano, eso fue realmente algo genial de tu parte— añadió Luna con una sonrisa.

—Así que todas contribuimos y te compramos esto—dijo Leni antes de entregarle a Lincoln el videojuego por el cual había estado ahorrando tanto.

— ¡Esto es asombroso! ¡Muchas gracias, chicas!

Todos ellos se abrazaron hasta que Lori decidió romper el silencio.

—Solo quiero que sepas, que sabemos cuál es la clasificación de ese juego. Si mamá y papá te descubren con el, nosotras negaremos estar involucradas.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Como dije anteriormente, Lana es una de mis hermanas favoritas dentro de la serie…por lo que es posible que Banghg me rompa el corazón en "Animatronic Loud" cuando tengan que revelarle a las hermanas menores que Lincoln no va a regresar…sip presiento que se va a romper en mil pedazos.

Como sea, gracias por leer esta traducción y espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
